Latarza
|name = Latarza |kana = ラターザ |rōmaji = Ratāza |japanese voice = Masanori Katsuragi (1999) Tetsuya Motomura (2011) |english voice = DW McCann (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 128 |anime debut = Episode 74 (1999) Episode 61 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Brown (1999) Purple (2011) |status = Deceased |previous occupation = Greed Island Player |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Latarza (ラターザ, Ratāza) was a Greed Island player.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 128 Appearance Latarza stood tall and proud. His purple hair was gathered in a number of upright bunches on his head, his left cheekbone had four large piercings, and his ears were covered by a pair of headphones. The tattoo on his right shoulder was the ''kanji'' for "Thunder" (雷) while the one on his left shoulder was the kanji for "Wind" (風). He wore a yellow open armed shirt with grey baggy pants. He also wore knee protectors (with a drop symbol �� on the right one and what looked like a flame �� on the left one) and wrist protectors. Personality Latarza had a mean streak, as he was not only willing to prey on two young newbies, but he also taunted them repeatedly for their ignorance of the game mechanics. An example of this is when he burst into laughter after Killua tried to dodge a spell he cast on him. Plot Greed Island arc Latarza is the first player Gon and Killua encounter upon entering Greed Island. He teleports to them using a spell and immediately takes control of the situation. Deducing from his surroundings and their actions that Gon and Killua are rookie players, Latarza confirms it by casting "Peek" on Killua, who in fact has no cards in his free slots. To keep track of what cards the boys obtain in the future, but unwilling to waste "Cling" on a kid, he uses "Trace" on Killua and becomes amused as Killua tries to outrun the spell. After it hits Killua, the boy emanates a fierce bloodlust and demands to know what Latarza did to him. Sensing his power, Latarza uses "Return" to flee to Masadora. Phantom Troupe members Feitan and Phinks come across Latarza while scouting the island. Feitan kills Latarza in a single swipe and Phinks checks on his binder. Phinks notes that Latarza had a cheap map, but had a lot of good spell cards like "Collision".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 134 Latarza's name is mentioned on Gon's binder, when he looks to see which players are dead or alive.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 Abilities & Powers Latarza seems to be confident in his abilities, due to using "Collision" to meet other players. Since Killua's bloodlust scared him and caused him to flee, he probably considers himself weaker than the boy, and in fact he was single-handedly killed by Feitan. Nen Due to being able to access Greed Island, Latarza is capable of utilizing Nen and, specifically, Ren.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Trivia * The tattoos on his shoulders refer to Fūjin and Raijin. Coincidentally, Fūjin and Raijin are the basis of Killua's Nen ability "Godspeed".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 281 Intertextuality and References * His headphones are of the fictitious brand SOWY (or SOMY in the 1999 anime series adaptation),Hunter × Hunter - Episode 74 (1999) which is most likely a reference to the real-life brand/corporation Sony. In the 2011 anime adaptation, the headphones' brand is not shown.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 61 (2011) * Given Latarza's behavior, his encounter with Gon and Killua, and the setting of the Greed Island arc, it would appear he is a depiction of and a reference to video game trolls and griefers. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Rataza es:Latarza Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island Players Category:Deceased characters